The Happiness Ends Part 1
by Lolitafreak88
Summary: Happy Tree Friend Town will never be the same. One of their own has gone back in time and made a cruel, selfish wish. They have wished that Handy never existed. With the Tree Friends reliving their lives without Handy and Handy forced to watch and be unable to interfere, is it truly better without Handy? Who made the wish and why? And what'll become of those Handy was close to?
1. I'm Wishing

The Happiness Ends Part 1

By Lolitafreak88

Happy Tree Friends, was it really alright to be one? Perhaps it was for you were always happy and had friends, but then dying over and over again could dampen one's spirit. Especially when the methods of death were brutal, violent, shocking, and sudden. But you would always revive the very next day and there were survivors. The Cursed Idol practically governed this. It influenced death and it's unusual presence seemed to be connected to the life-and-death cycle of the Tree Friends. So why was it that a certain Tree Friend had requested it's help? Or more appropriately, was in the midst of asking it for help?

It was the middle of the day and the Cursed Idol was simply lying in a sandbox, much like a previous time where it had caused mayhem on the playground. A mysterious Tree Friend approached it. The mystery in its appearance was due to a hooded black cloak the Tree Friend was wearing. No one could tell who it was but it's overall size was that of a Tree Friend. But it wasn't tall enough to be Lumpy so it had to have been one of the many other Tree Friends in that size. This Tree Friend knew about the Cursed Idol and decided to see it for him or herself. It had a wish they wanted to come true. This wish was a wish that would grant them a better life in Happy Tree Friend Town. Or at least that was what they felt. In truth, it had a darker undertone.

So the Tree Friend told the Cursed Idol precisely what its wish was and how it could be granted. It's voice could not be determined for everything was silent. It's face was hidden in the shadows of the cloak as well so it was impossible to know what they were saying. From the movements they made with their arms and body language was all that proved that they were speaking to the Cursed Idol. Of course it was never actually proven that the Cursed Idol was alive, it just seemed to possess a sentient power. It could alter probability at will and cause natural disasters to occur spontaneously and dangerously. So this Tree Friend was not too surprised at what happened next.

A small earthquake began and shook the sands of the sandbox in such a precise and detailed way. Almost like a Zen gardener using a rake on the sands of the garden. The Tree Friend stayed rooted to their place though, their body being the only thing shaking along with the earthquake. After it dissipated, the sandbox now contained a message beautifully made in the sand by the earthquake. It contained the answer to the Tree Friend's request.

_'Go back in time and find the Genie Lamp'_ The Tree Friend nodded in a pleased sort of way. That was a day in Happy Tree Friend Town where magic had caused a series of happenings in the Town. Wishes were granted by the genie Lumpy who appeared as a common lamp, people's wishes backfired, and chaos spread like a disease. It had been just another day in the lives of the Happy Tree Friends, just with a hint of magic thrown in. But the Tree Friend knew what the Cursed Idol was telling them. They needed to go back to that day, take the lamp, and have their own wish granted. Of course time-travel is a universally complex and impossible idea. No living being has ever found out how to go back in time. Besides a few Tree Friends that is. Splendid himself, the superhero squirrel, could rotate the Earth in the opposite direction with his vast power and go back to early morning when it was early afternoon. And then there was Sniffles.

Sniffles had built a time machine once upon a time because his milk had spilled. He had gone back several times to the day where the first notable deaths of the Happy Tree Friends had happened. It worked perfectly fine, it just hadn't been used since then due to the danger it posed. This Tree Friend was determined to find it and use it to make their wish come true. The Tree Friend departed, leaving the Cursed Idol to continue to lie ominously in the sandbox. Of course the Cursed Idol could've killed this Tree Friend easily to cause despair, but it seemed to have seen a glimpse of a greater despair in the form of this Tree Friend's wish. Especially in who would be affected by this wish.

A short time later, the Tree Friend found itself in Sniffle's lab. Sniffle's lab was one of the rooms that was in Sniffle's house and it had several different things in it. A washing machine, gas tanks, a protective mask, goggles, a hose, a lawn mower that was missing a part, and even a desk with blueprints on it. It was a place of creation, experimentation, and sometimes death if the notorious ants stopped by. But this Tree Friend knew there was no one here for Sniffles was off doing something else (Or possibly dead as the Tree Friend didn't need to keep tabs on Sniffles) and thus the Tree Friend found what they needed. They saw a suspicious looking object cloaked in a blanket in the corner. They took off the blanket dramatically to reveal the time machine.

The time machine in question was composed of a washing machine spiced up with a piece from the lawn mower, several different mechanical attributes, and inside were very simple controls. Two arrows, one pointing to the left and in a red color and one pointing to the right with a green color. There was finally a lever to get the time machine going. The Tree Friend looked around cautiously to make sure no one was around and then entered the time machine. Their identity still a complete mystery, they switched the lever to the left, indicating that they would go back in time to the past, and the machine whirled and whizzed around the room briefly with electrical lights flashing. Then the machine disappeared and from within, the Tree Friend measured how far back in time they were going and soon stopped when they had reached their target destination. The machine reappeared in very much the same way it had disappeared.

When it reappeared, it was in a field on the side of the road. The Tree Friend got out efficiently and examined their surroundings. They could see Nutty wandering around, for no reason in particular. They turned to the right and saw a purple vehicle coming at a quick speed on the side of the road. The vehicle made a very sudden turn and what appeared to be a lamp flew out of the open back. It headed towards Nutty at a certain speed that would not be fatal. The Tree Friend knew it needed to get that lamp. So the Tree Friend ran over and shoved Nutty rather viciously into the tree though primarily out of the way. Nutty hit the tree very hard and the impact mixed with the hard and tough exterior of the tree caused Nutty to fall unconscious in an instant. The Tree Friend then caught the lamp before it could hit anything. Aware that it was being watched, the mysterious Tree Friend raced to the time machine and quickly activated it, returning once more to the present but with a strange lamp in tow.

The Tree Friend emerged out of the time machine and saw that they were back in Sniffle's lab. To their surprise they saw an unusual sight in front of them. It was Sniffles, but he was a dead Sniffles. A rope was tied around his neck and he looked like he had been strangled with it. The Tree Friend had been gone for a few minutes at most so it was a bit surprised that Sniffles had appeared in the lab and gotten killed in such a short while. It looked like a murder too rather than an accident. But the Tree Friend was strangely unfazed by this. Was it because of their tendency to die? Or perhaps was it because they felt like they weren't in any danger? Or were they so excited on what they were about to do that they didn't mind a random death like this? Either way, the Tree Friend was set to make their wish at last.

The Tree Friend blew the dust off the lamp and rubbed it a little bit for good measure. Then they set the lamp down on the ground where it began to rattle and shake. A blue mist began to emerge from the lamp before it started shaping into a very familiar yet very mystical face. It was Lumpy, arms folded and dressed in an Arabian fashion looking down at the Tree Friend. Lumpy was the genie of the lamp, even if it wasn't the typical genie lamp. It told the Tree Friend of this status and also that he would grant them one wish, no more and no less. The Tree Friend thought for just a brief moment, reviewing the potential effects of their wish one more time. They were considering if it was truly worth it to make this wish and if it would better their lives. They concluded that it would make their lives better. The Tree Friend gestured Lumpy to come closer with a finger motion which he did so. The Tree Friend then whispered the wish into the genie's ear, doing it so quietly that the wish could not be heard and nor their voice. The Tree Friend's identity was still completely concealed.

Lumpy's eyes widened slightly when they heard the wish and he even asked,

"Are you sure that's your wish?" The Tree Friend nodded simply. Lumpy looked a bit sad. The wish was not the type of wish he was fond of. It was the kind of wish with a particular motive that was directed towards someone. This motive was not exactly pleasant either, it would have dire consequences that could be good for some but sad for others. The genie Lumpy had to obey the master of the lamp however and so he nodded and set off to fulfill the Tree Friend's wish.

Handy, the amputee beaver with a knack for construction, had been having a very busy day. He had been visiting his friends and giving them some tools that they needed. He had given Pop a sturdy new crib for Cub, he had given Nutty a new picture frame to frame a candy bar wrapper as unique sense of art, he had given Mole a refurbished lamp, and now he was on his way to give something to someone special. Clenched tightly in his teeth was a beautiful and very vibrant bouquet. It was adorned with several lovely fall flowers, colorful autumn leaves, and even some fruits for an aromatic and fresh touch. He was happy and walking down the sidewalk to the restaurant that Petunia worked at. He had no fear of death at this moment, he felt safe and at ease. Tragically, it was the last moment Handy would ever feel at ease. It would be his final moment in Happy Tree Friend Town.

"Hmm?" Handy suddenly felt a very strange sensation coming from his feet. He looked and to his shock, his feet were fading into sand, like that of a desert. It was spread very slowly though, almost in an artistic way. Handy uttered a small scream that caused him to let go of his bouquet. The bouquet landed onto the ground, giving the appearance of a memorial made on the side of the road. Handy looked around panicked until he heard what sounded like Lumpy.

_Handy... _Handy gave a rather perplexed look at the sudden sound of the moose's voice. But it was not really relieving him, as the sensation was spreading further up, now up to his knee. His feet had completely disappeared, as though Fliqpy had sliced them off again. Handy looked to his left softly but still saw nothing. But then a blue mist started to surround him, it's vapors seeming to be harmless.

_I am truly sorry but this is a wish one has made... _Handy now looked a bit concerned. He had heard about the time the Tree Friends had found a magic lamp in Petunia's old lamp store (She was fond of trying new businesses) and mayhem had ensued. It had been able to grant one wish for each user. But that was a long time ago... why was it back? Also what did he mean by wish?

"Did... someone wish for something relating to me?" Handy asked nervously as his legs were now nearly gone.

_A Tree Friend has wished that you never existed... I am taking you to a plane where those who once existed but no longer existed reside. It is not heaven, nor hell , rather in between._ Lumpy's voice was surprisingly soft for him and sounded a bit sad, like he didn't want this to happen to Handy. That feeling made Handy slightly more reassured but still the news given was difficult to take in. _Someone wished that I never existed? Why? What did I do wrong? Haven't I always been hard-working and charitable? Was it because I may have been selfish about my survival? Did I offend someone?_ Handy's head was unstable with thoughts of who, what, when, where, and why. But he felt like he wasn't going to get any answers. As his hips were now fading away into grains of sand, he seemed to resign to his fate. But he was crying now. For he knew what this would mean.

No longer would he be able to describe a delicious sweet to a curious Nutty. No longer would he be able to receive hugs from Petunia. No longer would he have to help the Mole out if he was getting into trouble. No longer would he have to scold Lifty or Shifty for their trickery. No longer would he be able to build anything for the Tree Friends who needed his assistance. The worst part about all of this was the fact he didn't know who could've wished such a horrible thing and why. Was it a sign of some sort of change that was to fall over the Tree Friends? _Yes... that's the most likely explanation._ Handy thought. Now his limbs and upper half of his torso were fading into sand. He closed his eyes solemnly, silent praying to himself. He was praying for some sort of miracle, or at the very least some sort of answer.

_Because of the nature of this wish and the desire of this Tree Friend, life will restart for the Tree Friends from a specific point. Roles will be re-assigned to make up for your complete disappearance. Farwell. _Lumpy concluded. Handy would've replied 'that's fine' but his mouth was now gone and eventually... Handy ceased to exist from reality. The only evidence left behind of him was a bouquet that felt too priceless now. It's worth had increased exceptionally, thanks to this cruel wish. The wish that Handy never existed. Then a mystical event began to happen, an event only done through magic.

Time reversed, the same way as the time machine, but it was now visible. Daylight turned into moonlight, before transforming into sunset, and then metamorphosing further in morning again. The days of the Happy Tree Friends were going backwards, before finally settling on a very specific day. This day was a day that was unfortunately one of the best day's in Handy's life, even if it necessarily didn't begin with him.

It started in an elegant house, befitting an elegant young skunk. She was Petunia and she had taken a beautiful bird out of a birdcage she had found for it. She held it delicately in her hands and was pleased to hear it chirping sweetly. Suddenly the bird flew out of her grasp and went over to the window sill. Gasping, Petunia quickly ran over to it and picked it up in her hands again, her arms out the window at this point. She had done so for she was afraid the window would suddenly close down and...

A sickening sound of meat being sliced through was heard along with the sound of a window suddenly closing down on Petunia's arms. Now she had lost her hands and part of her arms, the bird having flown away. Petunia screamed in pain and fear, completely caught off-guard. Petunia hurried to the hospital and was able to have the wounds cleaned and bandaged properly. But now she was an amputee, unable to use her hands again and so her usual smile was replaced with a depressed look of sadness. After walking a bit down the road, she looked at her bandaged appendages with regret and gave a very sad sigh. She looked up hesitantly before seeing someone very familiar... someone she knew rather well... though someone that at this point wouldn't really make her feel better about her appendages. It was Lammy. Lammy waved hello towards the skunk she knew so well, and Petunia faked her smile and waved back, though it felt very pathetic. In truth, it wasn't so pathetic, but she would never know why. For the one who was initially meant to see her at from the other side of the sidewalk was not there.

So hey everyone! This is my first official writing update since school started. To those still reading 'When the Platypus Cry' I'm sorry, I was getting used to the new start of school and preparing myself. Also I need to watch 'Across the 2nd Dimension' again to help my writing be absolutely accurate and perfect. But I am currently doing so and should finish by the end of the week so potentially expect the new chapter at the end of the week. Now back to this story. This is a storyline for Happy Tree Friends I always envisioned and now I am very glad to bring it back to life. I am aware that I did pretty much write out scenes from official episodes in this chapter but it's kind of necessary for my story and I don't think it's so bad. Some people make stories where they write out how an official episode played out but something was different (like there's a story where Candace from Phineas and Ferb found out about Perry's identity and early on) so this is what I am going for. Also this IS a mystery so have fun speculating. It won't be as dark as INSaNUTTY but it could get close to that... :) There's no turning back, a wish has been made, reality has reset, and Handy is no more. But where did Handy go? Will Petunia suffer the same fate? And will more clues towards the wisher be revealed? Find out next time on chapter 2! Even during school I take no ownership of copyright and all rights belong respectfully and eloquently to Mondo Media (Who is currently trying a new art style for Happy Tree Friends) and Happy Tree Friends. Thank you ^_^. Upupupu...


	2. For the One I Love

The Happiness End Part 2

By Lolitafreak88

_Huh?_ When Handy woke up, it was not in the comfort of his bed, but rather the dull roughness of the playground. He had just had the most bizarre experience he had felt in a long time. He had been told by what appeared to be a mystical being with Lumpy's voice that someone had done something unspeakable to him. That someone wished him out of existence, out of life, out of reality. Who would do something like that without feeling any remorse? Who would go as far to ensure someone was out of their life for good? The only logical reasons Handy could think of was someone crazy, someone who couldn't stand him anymore, or someone evil. Only Fliqpy could come to mind as the most obvious suspect, at least for it being our of craziness or pure malice. But it seemed so elaborate to wish him away with magic that it suggested deeper reasons to do so. Handy sat up, which required pulling himself up with his upper body strength, and looked around. To his surprise, Giggles and Cuddles were playing at the playground. They were swinging on the swings and looked very happy and very much in love.

Giggles, by now, was hard to determine who she was sticking with but she seemed at ease. It reminded him of some of the friendly spirit she had before she started dating the other Tree Friends.. She was still very kind, but more unpredictable at best. Petunia had talked to him before about the fact Giggles didn't hang out with her as much anymore. Still, she seemed happy, and the Happy Tree Friends were at their best when they were happy. Cuddles also seemed to be in a very good mood, which was not much of a surprise. He was always in some kind of cheerful mood. It was as if the tragic deaths the Tree Friends faced everyday were nothing but minor problems in his life. _Still,_ Handy thought, _this scene looks very familiar._ Handy then stood up and tried to call out to them, but something caught his eye and it was someone he loved dearly.

Petunia was on the other side of the street and she was talking with Lammy. Lammy was a bit of an oddity to Handy. She seemed nice but yet there was so many rumors about her. Nutty had told him that when he had played with her on an unfinished and rather dangerous outing, she seemed normal. But then why was it that Petunia claimed Lammy had been a murderer who had killed her twice? It just seemed off that Petunia was talking to Lammy. Though it was also slightly off to see Giggles and Cuddles together again. But then Handy noticed one last detail that caused his jaw to drop to the ground and his eyes nearly popped out of their sockets in shock. Where Petunia's arms should've been, were bandages and nubs, just like his. It was just like the first day they had fallen in love together.

Then Handy had another disturbing realization. Giggles and Cuddles had also been playing on the playground that day. Could time have... reversed? _But then why is Lammy here?_ Handy thought. Although logically, maybe she was there to fill in his place since someone erased Handy's existence from Happy Tree Friend town. Taking into account what the voice had told him as well and it seemed to be the fitting explanation. Though of course the role was different because Lammy was not Handy, she was still playing a part that the day required. 'Required' was such an odd way to put it. But this was an odd situation so the term seemed to be eloquent enough for the moment. Just then, he heard a voice he had heard just a few moments ago.

_"I see you have awoken. As you can see no one has noticed you for you are now in the realm between Heaven and Hell." _Then he turned around and he saw Lumpy. But he was dressed in a fashion that vaguely resembled genie clothes and his lower half was not legs but rather a blue vapor. He looked very grim and his arms hung limply on his sides. Handy had many things to ask about but he started with the one that was hurting his head the most. He asked about if this was truly the day Petunia and Handy had become a couple. Lumpy nodded gravely. He went on to explain that Lammy had indeed taken Handy's role for this episode as she was the newest Tree Friend. Though he also mentioned of a new Tree Friend who would eventually appear when Lammy was supposed to be introduced but said it was undecided yet.

"Who wished me away?!"Handy yelled. To prove his new status no one as much as turned their heads to face Handy despite the yell being quite loud and them being so close. Lumpy took a deep breath and started telling Handy what he knew. The wisher specifically requested that their identity was not revealed in anyway to anyone so Lumpy, as slave to the current holder of the lamp (Even if their wish was already used up), could not tell him who it was. But he also added something else,

_"I do think that what was done to you was beyond cruel and I understand the desperation behind this wish but it was truly insensitive. I will do what I can to help you and I can start by telling you to keep a close eye on what happens in the next few days."_ Handy looked very puzzled. This genie version of Lumpy was offering assistance to Handy even though he had been partly responsible for Handy's disappearance. On top of it, he was telling Handy to carefully observe the scenes before him to look for clues. He was making it sound like some sort of mystery novel and the idea made Handy a bit worried. Mysteries weren't exactly his forte or anyone's forte. People could look mysterious if they wanted to but the actual mystery was really something people just had naturally or could get depending on the situation. But if there was even the slightest chance of undoing his wish, Handy was immediately on board.

"So what should I look for?" He asked. Lumpy turned to look at Petunia and Lammy, who had crossed the street together and were walking by the park, chatting somewhat happily. Lammy looked happy enough but Petunia seemed a bit moody, likely because of her new injury. Lumpy said that the best hints are anything that suggests what was happening before the wish was made, any knowledge that should not have been known at this point in time regardless of the new roles Tree Friends have been given through your disappearance, physical, mental, and social clues.

_"If we can make a list of adequate clues, there is a chance I can use my own genie magic to send a physical manifestation of you into the world and give the list of clues to a Tree Friend. It's risky for we might be spotted and put the Tree Friend involved in danger but its worth the risk."_ He concluded. Handy nodded in agreement and, with no other options to go on and a goal set firmly in his mind, he started watching over Petunia and how the episode was continuing.

Ironically, Petunia still ended up going to the bowling alley. Handy and Petunia went there originally as part of their date and though it led to their deaths it was still quite exciting. Petunia had resigned to sitting down on one of the seats by the lanes and watching the other Tree Friends play. Though the one that most caught her eye was Russell. Even with one hand being a hook, he was able to bowl quite effectively. It was obvious by looking at the bowling ball though that it had scrapes and scratches on it from previous tries at grabbing it. He was using a unconventional way of bowling that involved setting the bowling ball on the floor and whamming it with his tail in an aimed and precise way. It was likely he had turned to this technique after several failed attempts with the conventional way to bowl. His latest attempt managed to knock over seven of the pins, showing that is was indeed a fairly effective way of bowling. It also made the most of his species natural characteristics as well. Petunia watched him with some envy, mostly because of how he could bowl and she couldn't without her arms. She could try developing a new technique of her own but with the luck Tree Friends had it was extremely risky.

Petunia let out a very sad sigh, designed to catch Russell's attention. Russell was dancing very happily and cheering at his successful hurl of the bowling ball. Though it was more of a 'slamming' than a 'hurl'. He heard Petunia and curiously muttered his trademark,

"Yarr?" He turned around and saw her sitting at the seat. Handy and Lumpy watched from one of the empty alleys as Russell approached Petunia. He looked very sympathetic towards Petunia. It was quite well-known Russell was quite sweet and since Petunia had also lost a key body part or two, Russell could understand her burden. Handy was confused at something for he definitely didn't recall Russell at the bowling alley. Besides, weren't all the roles for the episode filled now? Lumpy seemed to sense Handy's confusion and revealed another bombshell,

_"Russell is fulfilling the role I was meant to play in this episode. Since the wisher wished on me, I am stuck in this form until the wisher resets my position in Happy Tree Friend Town. They told me my episode would come in a few days so after that I will no longer be able to maintain this form and assist you. You have to get someone to know about your disappearance before time runs out." _Handy looked even more perplexed and even a bit scared. He despised this sort of life-or-death, times running out scenario. Given the fact he was nonexistent to his friends and it looked quite the predicament. No, it had just grown more difficult. The wisher was sealing many ways of Handy trying to overturn the wish they may have made. Of course the wisher probably hadn't counted on Genie Lumpy's pity on Handy but even so they still had a decent amount of control over Handy's actions. Handy resumed focus on the love of his life and Russell. Russell had sat next to her and Petunia admitted something very heartbreaking.

"I feel like... I need a love in my life." Petunia then lifted her nubs to Russell as though to suggest that it was times like these where she felt she needed one most. A lover was different from a friend, more sympathetic and caring and be able to mend almost any pain. Russell seemed to get where she was coming from but he said that he couldn't be Petunia's lover. He was a pirate and his love of the sea would take him places he wouldn't want Petunia to get hurt in. Petunia pointed out though that Russell had been on a few dates with Giggles before she went with Cuddles. Russell laughed sheepishly at this and said that he knew someone who would be a more fitting lover for Petunia.

_"A clue, a clue!" _Genie Lumpy exclaimed, sounding like an excited Nutty at a candy store. Handy looked confused though slightly amused as that sounded like something the real Lumpy, or the Lumpy he had grown to know well about, would say. Also he was right, that could be a clue. At this moment in time, Russell and Giggles weren't dating yet or had dated previously, at least from what Handy could remember. So why did Russell remember something like that if time had just restarted? Of course this didn't mean Russell was one-hundred percent the culprit, it just meant someone knew about this and kept that knowledge when time restarted. Handy was feeling very heartbroken.

Poor Petunia was left single now that Handy was gone. She was left without a love of her own and she recognized the effects it had on her. It was also particularly agonizing to see as Petunia was supposed to have fallen in love this episode with Handy. But with Handy gone, it was just Petunia feeling miserable without her arms in this episode. A sweet episode had turned into a tragedy without Handy being there. _At least Russell's trying to support her,_ Handy thought. Though he immediately questioned Russell's sense of support when he heard who Russell had in mind.

"DISCO BEAR?!" Petunia practically screamed. She would've put her hands to her face to further emphasize this shock but when she realized she had no arms she scowled and growled slightly. Mirroring the annoyance Handy would display when faced with a similar situation. But indeed, Russell suggested Petunia try dating Disco Bear. Mostly because of how Disco Bear had been constantly trying to win Petunia's heart and attention for a while (Lumpy did not consider this a clue) and that though he seemed a bit much, he was really genuine under that bravado he wore. Petunia bit her lip at the very idea of being with Disco Bear. Disco Bear had consistently flirted with her, caused her death a few times, and was just... overbearing. Although she was very lonely and she didn't want to risk one of the more unpredictable Tree Friends like Flippy...

_"It seems my wisher has restarted reality from the middle of your lives. So certain things have happened to them already but other things have not." _Lumpy stated, starting to realize how the wish had affected the Tree Friend's memories. Handy looked crestfallen at the idea of Disco Bear being with Petunia. Disco Bear was a nuisance to be honest, and just showed-off everywhere. The only ones who seemed to react to him were Lifty and Shifty (Though mostly to bribe or trick him), Pop, and Cub. So he looked away as Petunia told Russell that she would keep this in mind and thanked him sincerely. Strangely then, the scenery started warping around and changing into something else. Handy gave a confused 'eh' and listened as Lumpy filled him in.

_"The day has ended." _Handy's confusion wasn't resolved so he asked about why it had been so short and why no one had died. Lumpy replied by stating that the wisher is trying to make the days go faster so that the day of my episode comes and my limit is reached. Therefore, they had some authority about how the events would proceed and how quickly they would proceed. Though Lump added the wisher would not have this sort of power after the Genie episode ended and time would proceed normally. This wisher was really showed a drive and absolute desire to ensure Handy was gone forever and it was starting to really hurt his feelings. He had lost his friends, his position in life, and now his girlfriend was all alone and considering moving on to someone else. He couldn't blame Petunia for wanting to do that but it still stung that he could lose her. But Genie Lumpy encouraged Handy,

_"Handy, understand that the wisher is trying to alter events to make it seem like life was better without you and break you down so you give up on trying to return. You must stay strong."_ Those words worked even if they were from a usually dim-witted mouth. There was also the fact that this was not how things were meant to be. Life was meant to be continuing for the Tree Friends, not repeating itself. Handy had to make things right again not just for him but for the others. He would not rest until the culprit was exposed and he was brought back to reality. _For the I love, for the ones I care about, and for the truth._

Hello my readers! A few things. One, I am very much afraid that this story will probably include a lot of talking from the Tree Friends which I hope you don't mind. I know they don't talk as much as a typical cartoon character but this kind of story does require some if not a lot of dialogue so it was a choice I had to make. But it will be totally worth it and I will still try to keep talking to a minimum ^_^. Also I completely forget to do the opening credits. Ahem,

Starring: Handy and Lumpy

Featuring: All the other Tree Friends.

There! ^_^ Anyways I hope I've explained the rules of this new reality enough but if you have questions please ask them and for Lumpy's sake, keep an eye out for clues ^_^. Next chapter another familiar episode of Handy's unfolds. Will there be more clues? Will Handy learn something that may discourage or encourage his drive? Is there something Genie Lumpy is still keeping silent about? Find out next time on chapter 3! :D As usual I take no ownership of copyright and all rights belong respectfully and eloquently to Mondo Media and Happy Tree Friends. Thank you ^_^.


End file.
